


Because We're Just So Bored

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jean is a whiny complaining bitch, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco sucks Jean off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We're Just So Bored

“It’s too fuckin’ hot,” Jean barged straight into Marco’s apartment and threw himself into the armchair, pulling the tie from around his neck off and tossing it haphazardly across the room. Marco appeared in the kitchen doorway in nothing but his boxers and stared at the tie, “you know, I just tidied up.” Jean was clearly in no mood for paying Marco any sympathy and wriggled out of his jacket, shoes, and socks before unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll tidy it up later.” Marco sighed heavily, picking up the mess of clothing and dumping it in a pile by the kitchen.

“You know what makes it worse?” Jean paused long enough for Marco to mumble ‘Eren Jaeger’ under his breath, before Jean answered his own question; “Eren. Fucking. Jaeger. He’s so fucking smug at the moment because his suspect fessed up to something. I don’t fucking know how he managed it because his interrogation technique is all over the fucking shop and he is the least intimidating officer on the force, but somehow he did it and now he’s being a self-righteous bitch about it.”

So Marco had accepted a long time ago that Jean was never going to be perfect. This dry heat really got to him while he was working, and at this point it Marco barely even registered it. It was best for Jean to just get it out of his system – which usually meant letting him rant about his ‘mortal enemy.’ But Marco wasn’t really in the mood for Jean’s endless whining. In fact, he was feeling positively selfish: so when Jean started on how Smith was giving him a hard time, and Ymir from CSI was deliberately taking a long time to get him the autopsy results he wanted, he straddled his lap and kissed him.

Jean was clearly quite shocked by this, and as Marco pulled back for air, the blond stared at him completely aghast, “Marco, what the fuck are you doing?” Marco kissed him again, undoing the last couple of buttons on his shirt, “you talk too much.” Jean let the brunet peel the shirt off him, and he let him slide between his legs and undo his slacks, pulling them off with his boxers. He watched as he bit gently into his thigh, eliciting a soft gasp from Jean before his not-so venomous sarcasm returned, “again, Marco, what the fuck?”

“Would have thought what I’m doing was pretty obvious, Jean,” he quipped, slowly licking a strip from the bite along Jean’s thigh toward his crotch. Jean squinted down at Marco, “you really don’t have to-” The brunet bit into his thigh a little harder, earning him a moan, “You. Talk. Too. Much. The only words I want to hear are words of encouragement. Understood?” Jean stared at Marco for a few long seconds, then slowly nodded, realising he had no authority at all over his boyfriend.

Marco took a deep breath and took the head of Jean’s dick in his mouth, gently scraping the sensitive slit with his teeth and licking quickly around the circumference before taking it deeper. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean’s hands bunch up in fists, gripping the edges of the chair. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard as he worked Jean’s dick, taking in the streams of ‘yes,’ ‘fuck,’ and ‘more.’

Eventually he came right up, almost coming off Jean’s cock, before steadying himself and deep throating Jean in one go. Jean moaned loudly, weaving his fingers into Marco’s hair, and Marco managed it a second time just as easily, which was enough to finish Jean off. He half-moaned, half-shouted Marco’s name as he came down his throat. Marco instinctively swallowed, pushing back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. He looked up at Jean, who had been reduced to a panting mess, and he smiled, “that’s better. Now all you have to do is return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insta.   
> More fob titles. Same old same old.  
> Chicken wings for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
